1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet head module and to a method of aligning inkjet heads using the inkjet head module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing generally involves ejecting ink in the form of droplets through the nozzles of an inkjet head. The competitiveness of inkjet printing technology has been recognized in the fields of OLED (organic light emitting diode), LCD (liquid crystal display), PDP (plasma display panel), FED (field emission display), etc., and as such, there has been active research on inkjet printing in these areas.
In forming circuit patterns, etc., using the inkjet printing technology, requirements for higher productivity make it essential to install multiple inkjet heads on the inkjet apparatus. As such, there is a demand also for techniques for aligning inkjet heads.
In the related art, a system for aligning multiple inkjet heads may be included within the inkjet apparatus. In certain examples, a motor having a rotating shaft may be installed on each of the inkjet heads. The motor may be operated to alter the displacement along the x- and y-axes and the rotation angle θ about the z-axis, to adjust the levelness, intervals, etc., of the multiple number of inkjet heads.
With this method, however, the aligning of multiple inkjet heads may require numerous motors, as well as driving shafts, etc., for transferring power from the rotating shafts of the motors, leading to an increase in the size and cost of the overall inkjet apparatus. Also, the use of motors relying on rotating shafts may involve a high risk of mechanical errors, etc., resulting in lower precision in aligning the inkjet heads.